Hetalia iPod Shuffle
by Nishiki-chan27
Summary: Ten drabbles to ten songs off of my iPod's shuffle.  Surprisingly, not as dark as my usual shuffle.  Don't like, don't read, R&R please!  Rated T to be safe.


_**Music MEME**_  
Title: Hetalia iPod Shuffle  
**Author/Artist: Nishiki-chan27**  
Character(s) or Pairing(s):  
1) America/England  
2) Russia  
3) England  
4) Hungary/Austria  
5) Greece/Japan  
6) Germany/N. Italy  
7) Lithuania  
8) Russia/China  
9) Canada and America  
10) All countries  
Rating: G to PG (I think)

Challenge:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. :)  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

"**Oxford Comma" by Vampire Weekend**

Of course today started with the crap of a World Meeting. Alfred sighed again, trying not to fall asleep of boredom as Arthur yammered on… and on… and on… about some grammatical error Alfred had made earlier in his speech. Not his fault it was 8:00 in the morning. Some people had, like, a life and stuff.

"Alfred, you're not even listening!" Arthur snapped, his (rather impressive) eyebrows knitting in annoyance. "Idiot, I'm trying to help you because I actually care whether or not you make a bloody fool of yourself in public, in front of the entirety of the _world_, for God's sake…"

"Arthur…"

"Listen, this is incorrect. You need a comma here, see?"

"Arthur, honestly-"

"No-"

"Fuck this!" Alfred leaned forward, kissing the older nation just to shut him up.

"**The Hill" by Marketa Irglova**

Silence on a chilled winter night. Frost decorating the windows of the houses below, speckled along the backwaters of the Russian landscape. Ivan stood, lonesome as ever, wondering briefly what it was like- warm inside a house, next to a fire, surrounded by his loved ones.

Silently, as the night demanded, he turned to the moon. His only friend, it seemed, was fickle as ever- her face was veiled by the shadows the motions of the universe created. It made him feel... small. Like he didn't matter, not really. It was an odd feeling, he thought, to wake in the middle of the night and have such distressing thoughts.

He slowly trudged home, wading through the snow, and came to his house, cold, dark, creaking gently in the night's wind. Slowly, taking everything in, as he had all night, he made his way up to the second floor. Asleep on his bed, Yao hadn't noticed his lover stir in the night.

"**Epiphany" from Sweeny Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street**

The icky-ness factor of this whole fucking ordeal was getting to Arthur. He scowled as- yet again- he was bombarded by the annoyance that happened to be the commotion caused by Mr. Todd. Dolt. Still… he had certain good points.

Loads of idiots who deserved to die were out of the world.

Now… how to get him into a World Meeting… the populace could live without a couple of assholes, like Russia, or even the idiot that had become his younger brother, America…

A tear stung his eye to think of the boy, no matter what kind of dolt he had become. Arthur remembered comforting Alfred after frightening dreams brought about by stories like this one had become.

"**The River Flows in You" by Yiruma**

Elizaveta had never heard a sound as touching as the one echoing through the halls of the meeting place for the countries of the world. It was a beautiful piano melody, thrumming, full of a life its own. She paused a moment to listen before running through the halls, looking into each room for the source of the sound. Her heart skipped a beat as she raced past the room, catching sight of Roderich, sucked into his own world. She leaned on the doorframe, a serene smile on her face.

_It's been years, Roderich… oh, how I've missed you._

"**Sweet Child O' Mine" by Guns N' Roses**

"H-Heracles! Where are we going?" Kiku managed to yell over the sound of wind rushing past the two as the smaller was dragged through the streets. "Slow down a moment, please!"

"But why would we do that, love of mine?" Heracles asked, not slowing- probably the only time in weeks he had moved so fast.

"B-because I can't keep up," Kiku replied, tersely. "At least tell me what we're doing!"

"Running."

Kiku nearly rolled his eyes at the response. That was obvious. "No, I mean why?"

Heracles shrugged. "I just felt like it."

Kiku, despite his earlier annoyance, began laughing. It was so.. so… _Heracles_ of him. That kind of spontaneity was only found in him and possibly Lovino. However, with Lovino, it was typically disturbing.

But with Heracles, it was terribly fun- in an annoying kind of way.

Heracles suddenly stopped, Kiku running into him with a grunt. "Here we are," Heracles said simply, gesturing to the coastline in the setting sun. "I knew we'd make it in time."

"**Satellite" by Guster**

"Look at the stars…" Feliciano sighed. Ludwig finally tore his eyes from the Italian in front of him to look up at the apparently breath-taking sight splayed across the deep blue canvas above the park they had pitched a tent in. Well, Ludwig had, anyway- the Italian had mostly tried to be useful and ended up giving himself a bruise with one of the poles. Nothing that wasn't fixed with a hug, however.

Though dulled by the city lights, Ludwig would admit the view was, indeed, beautiful. The silent twinkling of the lightyears of galaxies spread in varying arcs above the two men made Feliciano sigh in delight. Ludwig hid a smile to hear the sound.

It was relaxing, he'd admit, and very nice to be next to Feliciano again. Despite his complaints, he was very good company.

"The stars are so beautiful," Ludwig admitted, "but not as beautiful as my Feliciano."

"**Heart-Shaped Box" by Nirvana**

"Let me _out_," Toris begged. He knew by now it was in vain- if anyone was in the house, they certainly didn't care he was locked here. By Ivan's hand, no less, meaning that if either of his brothers were present, it was doubtful they'd even venture into this wing of the house for fear of being trapped as well.

"_Please_," he called again. What he had done to deserve this was uncertain- it was entirely possible Ivan had gone into another one of his "moods"… that's what Toris called them to avoid unnecessary (in his opinion) torture such as this. And yet, whenever they reared their ugly heads, he received the brunt of the torment.

Toris hated small spaces. Despised them. He would do anything to get out of them… perhaps that's why he had this place all to himself, deep inside his head, to escape whatever torture was beyond his twisted mind.

"**Run" by Snow Patrol**

"I have to leave aru," Yao said softly. "I'm sorry. It's been wonderful, being here with you aru."

Ivan nodded, but sadly. "I wish that's not how it was."

Yao sighed in response, but nodded his agreement. "I promise, though, no matter what, I'll be here with you, even if you can't see me aru. I won't forget you- so don't forget me aru."

"How could I?" Ivan asked, allowing a small smile to cross his face, but still felt the bittersweet agony of their relationship. Something always "came up" for one of them, leading to lonely nights after weeks of more fun than either believed they should be allowed. A soft but deep pang was felt in his chest. He hated saying goodbye, but with Yao, it was always a long one.

"Don't cry, aru…" Yao crooned, across the room in a moment, holding Ivan to his chest as the blonde stifled his tears. "I'm right here."

"**Burn Out Bright" by Switchfoot**

Alfred was _all for_ this plan.

And, okay, nobody else really was.

Skiing. In the Alps. The _Swiss_ Alps.

Vash was already cleaning his guns.

"It'll be fun!" Alfred coaxed.

"Then why don't you go first?" Arthur challenged. Alfred shrugged and was about to take off to his immanent doom until "accidentally" bumping to Matthew, who then went flying down the slope.

The surprised Canadian somehow managed to avoid each bullet fired for trespassing, through some amazing luck, and skidded to a halt at a low point… only to be run over by Alfred.

_This is my life…_

"**One X" by Three Days Grace**

Very little had deterred the countries of the world.

They had gotten up from everything thrown at them.

Through plague, through famine, through war, through _everything_, they had remained united. Side by side, together so that nothing could separate them.

Close friends smiled at one another, silently sharing insider's jokes. Allies gave curt greetings, or prolonged greetings, depending on the relationship the alliance was made under. Those who didn't get along as well seemed to slowly gravitate until pulled away, just long enough to keep the unity between everyone else. Even those at war could be civil- in fact, more often than not, those at war were the most civil to one another.

War was hard, yes- but nothing could make them fall.

Divided, they'd all fall.


End file.
